Stats
For examples of how Stats can enhance different tank classes for certain play styles, see the Builds page. are a core game mechanic in Diep.io. Along with customizing the class of a tank, players can also modify their tank’s Stats to master their own play style. Mechanics As the player levels up, he or she begins to earn Skill Points, which are used to upgrade stats. Skill Points can be spent either through clicking the + button next to a stat bar (shown at right) or by pressing the corresponding number key. Tanks gain 1 Skill Point for every Level until Level 28, after which one Skill Point is obtained at level 30, and then one Skill Point every three Levels until they reach Level 45. The maximum number of skill points is 33, and a stat can be upgraded 7 times before maxing it out fully (with exception to the Smasher branch - the maximum is 10 upgrades for each stat). Note: Percentages and statistics on this page are merely approximate. These values are not 100% accurate. However in many of the 8 stats, converting to 4 stat points or 7 stat points from 3 and 6, respectively, gives a higher overall buff in the respective stat. Stats and Their Effects Health Regen Short for health regeneration. Any tank, who does not receive damage after a certain amount of time, begins to regenerate any lost health. When this stat is upgraded, it will decrease the amount of time needed to fully restore your tank’s health. The more points invested in health regeneration will, the faster that normal health regeneration will heal your tank. It is important to note that after approximately 30 seconds, “Hyper Regeneration” kicks in, greatly increasing the rate of regeneration. Also note that increasing Maximum Health will not slow down the healing rate. Health regeneration applies to a tank’s Bullets and Drones as well, passively increasing its damage, albeit very slightly. A study conducted in the Sandbox shows the results of upgrading the Health Regen stats a certain number of times. It is the amount of time taken for a Level 45 Basic Tank to restore its health fully after ramming into a Pentagon, no other stats considered. Note: this chart only shows the amount of time to full health for a level 1 tank with 0 points into health. Use this chart for a reference to the proportion of change. As we can see, upgrading to the 3rd or 4th point creates the biggest decrease in health regen time, with 3.43 seconds. Beyond that, adding points into this stat does not make nearly as much of a difference. For Smashers, Spikes, Landmines, and Auto Smashers, there are 10 skill points available for Health Regen. Max Health Max Health determines the maximum health pool of your tank. You also passively gain a considerable amount of health for every level you gain — base health increases with level, as Base HP = 50 + x (Level - 1). With no health upgrades, A level 1 tank has 50 HP, while a max level tank (level 45) has 138 HP. This can be expressed mathematically as HP = 50 + × (Level - 1) + × (Max Health). Note: Avoid ramming tanks that have just spawned. As they have invincibility frames, which gives them infinite Health temporarily, ramming them will not deal any damage and will instead severely damage your own tank. The Smasher and its upgrades can allocate up to ten skill points to Max Health as opposed to the standard seven points. Body Damage This stat determines how much damage a tank will inflict upon another object on collision. Body Damage will also lessen damage from bullets. This is determined by how much damage it can give to a Bullet’s health (penetration) so that the bullet will die faster before reaching maximum number of collisions. While many players do not use this as their main method of attack, some Destroyer techniques involve hurling themselves at opponents with the recoil of their shots, and fast Tri-Angles and Boosters also use this stat to cut down smaller opponents. At max Body Damage, a tank can kill a Blue Pentagon by tapping them 3 times, but because you are moving faster than the object getting knocked back, it will look like 1 hit, but is actually 3 hits happening under a split second. The base Body Damage was increased in the September 29th update. The Smasher tank class and its upgrades can allocate up to ten skill points to Max Health as opposed to the standard seven points. The Spike's base Body Damage is +8 higher than the standard 20. Its Body Damage ranges from 28 HP to 68 HP. Bullet Speed This stat determines the movement speed of the projectiles shot by tanks, and also increases how far they travel. Putting points into this stat increases the potential of surprising an opponent. Not only are they a sudden damage point on enemies, they may not even see it coming if maxed out. Increasing Bullet Speed makes bullets harder to dodge as well, and Destroyers with high Bullet Speed become extremely dangerous. Bullet speed can slightly increase the damage, as when a bullet slows down by any reason, the damage decreases dramatically; having higher bullet speed could solve that problem, but a bullet with high speed already will not make any significant difference. Turns into Drone Speed if you upgrade to an Overseer or any other Drone tank (except for the Factory). Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack Bullets. Bullet Penetration Could be called Bullet Health. Each point put into Bullet Penetration increases its “health,” or how many objects a bullet can pass through before its health reaches 0. This includes Polygons, Tanks and other bullets. If it hits a large tank or shape and it has high penetration, the bullets will bounce off it. If bullets with equal Bullet Penetration hit each other, they both get destroyed. If a bullet hits another bullet with lower bullet penetration then the penetrating bullet has its life lowered and therefore it will pass through less objects. If a bullet hits a tank with high body damage, the bullet will deal less damage because the tank has lowered the bullet’s health to 0 before it can reach the maximum amount of collisions it can give. This is a supplement to Bullet Damage, due to the fact the bullet has more health, which allows the bullet to do more damage. Collisions with bullets will knock back the object hit and deflect the bullet in the process. If a tank with high health and body damage deflects a bullet (by being hit at the side) then the bullet only deals damage equal to the damage it can inflict at half the bullet penetration (health). If used wisely, this stat allows players to deal multiple instances of damage to a single Polygon or Tank. Turns into Drone Speed if you upgrade to an Overseer or any other Drone tank (except for the Factory). Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack Bullets. Bullet Damage Bullet Damage determines how much damage a bullet will deal in a single collision. Each point in Bullet Damage increases this amount. If you upgrade your bullet damage with all 7 skill points that they can fit in, it deals four times more damage per hit than a bullet without bullet damage. When bullets with equal penetration clash into each other, the bullet with the highest Bullet Damage wins. The following chart shows damage per hit with a basic Tank. It turns into Drone Speed if you upgrade to an Overseer or any other Drone tank (except for the Factory). Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack Bullets. Reload Reload determines how fast a tank will fire bullets. The Basic Tank class has a base firing speed of approximately once a second. Many class upgrades multiply this firing speed, while others reduce it. The "Reload Speed" upgrade quickens firing rate by a percentage. A tank with seven reload upgrades fires exactly twice as fast as its base rate. A high firing rate increases a tank's ability to hit strafing targets and increases its damage per second. Additionally, firing more bullets increases recoil which can be used to propel certain classes of tanks. For all drone-based classes featuring drone launchers, reload speed affects the rate at which new drones are created. The Factory class gains extra utility from this stat, as it affects both minion spawning rate and Minion firing rate. For the Necromancer class, the Reload Speed stat changes to Drone Count, increasing the amount of Square Drones the tank can control. Unavailable to Smashers, Spikes, and Landmines as they lack Bullets. Movement Speed This stat determines how fast a tank moves, not counting recoil. Naturally, the more points put into this stat, the faster a tank will move. Low-level players can upgrade this stat early to get out of dangerous situations or outrun more powerful opponents. Lower level tanks are significantly smaller, so a level 8 tank with 7 movement speed may move even faster than Boosters or other fast tanks. However, Destroyers, Annihilators, and Hybrids might catch up with low level tanks with high speed by using recoil. Movement speed is passively lowered as your tank levels up, i.e. a Level 1 Tank is significantly faster than a Level 45 Tank . This can increase the power of a Body Damage build covering more distance than the target will equal more collisions under a second which can mean the difference between a 1 hit or a 3 hit kill. For Smashers, Spikes, Landmines, and Auto Smashers, there are 10 skill points available for Movement Speed. Hidden Stats and Their Effects Hidden stats are stats that can’t be upgraded directly from the bottom-left menu, but can also affect a tank’s ability and play style. Most of these can only increase/decrease by selecting different classes. Bullet Accuracy/Bullet Spread Bullet Accuracy determines how straight a Barrel fires out Bullets, while Bullet Spread refers to the angle that bullets are fired within. A high bullet spread has a high angle and vice versa. e.g. A Streamliner or Ranger has much more Bullet Accuracy/much less Bullet Spread compared to a Sprayer or Machine Gun. Recoil Recoil is how far a tank gets pushed backwards when firing. While Recoil slows down a tank that is moving forward, it can be used strategically or for faster retreat. The tank with the highest Recoil per shot is the Annihilator (7 background squares per shot). On the other hand, most Snipers, Spread Shot and the Gunner have so little Recoil that it normally cannot be noticed. All upgrades of the Flank Guard, with the exception of the Tri-Angle and Auto 3/Auto 5 branch, have their Cannons evenly distributed over the whole 360°, making each cannon cancel the others’ Recoil out, and thus making the tank have no Recoil overall. Examples of Recoil usage are: *For Destroyers, providing a large speed advantage to either ram, get in close for a good shot, or allow very quick retreat. *For Tri-Angles, as a permanent speed boost, because they have more back cannons than front cannons. Their forward-facing cannon can also shoot bullets for offense and/or defense while the backward-facing cannons do the pushing. Sandbox tests have shown that the Booster has the largest overall Recoil with any given build, just slightly edging out the Annihilator. *For multi-shot tanks, particularly the Penta Shot, to move in with the enemy faster and deny them precious ground (or otherwise kill stragglers). Though not having the highest amount of Recoil, this type of tank can drastically benefit from it when used safely. Knockback Resistance Knockback resistance is the reduction of how far a tank gets nudged from a collision, either with a bullet/drone/protector/trap or another tank’s body. This can only slightly increase as the Body Damage (by increasing the damage given to the other object) or Movement Speed (by moving faster) is increased, otherwise cannot be changed by any type of upgrade, except by switching tank (\) cheat in the Sandbox mode to play Motherships (100%), or by gaining control of a Dominator (which also have 100% resistance). This used to be able to increase by upgrading to the Smasher and then Mega Smasher, but it’s later nerfed, which caused the removal of the Mega Smasher. Field of View (FoV) Field of View, or Field of Vision (FoV for short), is how large a player’s camera is. Field of vision will slightly increase as a tank levels up, while upgrading to Sniper and/or its upgrades can also increase the FoV by a large margin. As the FoV of a tank increase, more area will be visible from the camera of that tank, which results in everything seemly to have shrunk as the computer screen size is always consistent. Compared to other tanks, the Sniper branch shows a strength in their wider FoV, allowing them to see further than other tanks can. (Stub, please expand.) Motherships of the removed Mothership Game Mode used to have the highest FoV due to its giant size, making it even larger than the Ranger’s, but actually the same as most tanks when played in Sandbox, both at Level 45. A list of classes ranked from largest FoV to smallest is as follows(excluding FOV affected by levels): #Ranger #Assassin, Stalker (this tier is slightly bigger than the Hunter tank) #Hunter, Streamliner, Predator* #Tied between different branches: #*Sniper #*Overseer branch (Overseer, Overlord, Necromancer, Manager, Overtrapper, Battleship, and Factory) #*Trapper branch (Trapper, Tri-Trapper, Gunner Trapper, Mega Trapper, Overtrapper, and Auto Trapper) #*Smasher branch (Smasher, Landmine, Auto Smasher, and Spike) #*Skimmer #All other tanks #*The Predator has a special ability that allows the camera to move away from the tank, allowing it to see further than its normal FOV could hold. Not all is visible at once, however. Trivia *At the very beginning of Diep.io (April 15th), the Health Regen stat did not exist. *By switching to Dominators via \ in Sandbox Game Mode, it reveals that Dominators have a unique stats table with no selections available, but still have the number of stat points available visible. *Usually, once a stat point is placed, it cannot be removed. **An exception is by upgrading to the Smasher branch. As they lack bullets, all points in Bullet Speed, Penetration, Damage and Reload will be refunded. **Another similar exception is by switching tank via \ in Sandbox Game Mode. As certain tanks have certain selections unavailable, stat points previously placed in those selections will be refunded. Situations including: ***From most tanks to Smasher, Landmine or Spike: As they lack bullets, all points in Bullet Speed, Penetration, Damage and Reload will be refunded. ***Switching from Auto Smasher: Auto Smashers have a max capacity of 10 rather than the usual 7, thus doing so will refund any points placed as the 8th, 9th and/or 10th point of any stat. ***Switching to Dominators: They have a unique stats table with no selections available, thus doing so will have every single point refunded. * After the June 15th update, when upgrading to Overseer and above, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Speed, and Bullet Damage will become Drone Health, Drone Speed and Drone Damage respectively. For Necromancer, Reload will also change to Drone Count. *Did you know that the health of a level 1 tank is 18.1? *The Smasher and Landmine lack bullets, so all bullet-related stats are unavailable and all other stats cap at 10 investments instead of 7. Previously when they’re first released, they become an empty space reading "Upgrade to Windows 10" as a joke at the operating System’s supposed uselessness, just like upgrading bullets on a tank without bullets would be useless. But the cap on the other stats was still 7. (Removed in July 31st update). **However, if the player chooses Auto Smasher at Level 45, the Bullet stats return, and the bars are kept at 10, making it the largest capacity of each stat ever. Gallery 3.png|What the old Stat table looked like Drones.png|An example of stats of a Level 45 Necromancer. Note how stats related to bullets have been changed to instead benefit Drones. D7.png|An example of the Smasher stats, notice how much it can upgrade a stat compared to the normal ones. --Upgrade_to_Windows_10--.png|When Smasher was first released, the stats were way different then now’s stats. Notice the text on Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage, this text says “Upgrade to Windows 10”. Screenshot 2016-10-11 at 6.19.49 PM.png|Auto Smasher’s Stat table (notice how the stats are upgradable to 10.) zh:技能點 fr:Statistiques Category:Diep.io Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Language Cleanup